Get Him!
by P.A1
Summary: Jarod and Ms. Parker work together.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

****  
**San Francisco Police Station....**  
Parker woke up with a killer headache. The voice murmuring away.  
" Now you warn me." she snapped at them." You couldn't tell me about this…uh some odd…" she looked down at her watch. She realized that her hands were handcuffed to the chair. So were her feet.  
" Jarod!" she screamed. Making her headache worse. The voices kept telling her to calm down. That there was no danger.  
" Shut up, shut up, shut up." she growled.  
She looked at her surroundings. It looked like an interrogation room. " What the.."  
  
" I think you better go talk to her before she gets more mad." Jarod's partner warned.  
" Oh. She hasn't even started to get mad. You'll know when she's mad." Jarod said with a chuckle.   
" Well go." his partner said again.  
" I haven't talked to her in months." Jarod said sadly  
" I think she'd much rather talk about her present situation than a non-calling   
boyfriend." he said  
" I'm not her…." Jarod's protest was cut short by another scream of his name from the interrogation room.  
" This is not going to go well." Jarod said then opened the door to the room.  
" You shouldn't talk to yourself Parker, people might think you are crazy."  
" Crazy!" she scoffed. " You kidnap me from my home and you're calling me crazy? I could just…"  
" I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I…. said  
" Kidnapped me!" she tried to calm down. " What is so important?. What do you want? You kidnapped me for a reason right?" she asked  
" I need your help on the pretend that I'm doing." he said then threw a couple of pictures on the table.  
She was too tired to argue with him. Her best was to go along with it. And hope that it'll be over soon.  
" You mind taking these things off ?" she gestured at the handcuffs on her hands and feet.  
" Sorry." he hurriedly took them off.  
She leaned over, took a glance at the pictures then turned away. Pictures of murdered girls, contorted, their skins marred with symbols.  
" Who is doing this." she asked  
" That's what I need your help with. I would try to go deeper into the pretend but I don't think we have much time. There is a pattern in his killings. He strikes every 8 months and usually in the daylight."  
" He likes feeling as if he's been watched. Or someone could walk in on the kill." Parker said  
" He likes to play with the girls. He lets them go in the forest then chases them. Their foot prints can be found all over the place." Jarod showed her the footprints.  
" The thrill of the hunt."  
" Something we're all too familiar with." Jarod said quietly but Parker heard him.  
" So what do you want me to do. And what makes you think I'll do it." Parker asked.  
"I want you to use your inner sense. The premonitions. Try to get a reading off the pictures. Maybe you can see the killers face."  
" Jarod I don't .…"Parker hesitated  
" Please Parker. Before he strikes again."  
" How do you know about my premonitions. We haven't heard from you in months. And then suddenly you show up and ask for a favor ?" she asked  
He smiled at her. "You missed me. Besides you know I can find out about anything. I know about everyone. All your daily routines.   
"I think that's called stalking…. And this favor. You think I'm going to do this for you. Out of the goodness of my heart." she said  
" Parker. Whoever the next girl is needs your help. Their life is in your hands."  
" That's not fair Jarod. I'm not god. I can't make things happen. I'm not even in control of my own life." she got up and walked around. " What if the premonition thing doesn't work. What if I see nothing."  
" Why wouldn't your inner sense work." he asked.  
" Why didn't why didn't I get a premonition telling me that I was going to be kidnapped tonight? Huh? I mean I don't know all that is going to happen. The PTBs only let me in on what they want me to know."  
" Just try Parker. Please." he begged.  
" Don't be Jarod that only works on you little bleeding heart girlfriends. Speaking of them, there was a rumor that you got hitched."  
" Nah. I didn't get married. It just wasn't right to ask Zoe to run all over the world with me. It's dangerous in this line of work we do." he smiled sadly  
" I'm sorry." she sighed. " I was hoping that at least one of us would break free and have that normal life we always dreamed of."  
" Please. You just wanted me gone so you wouldn't have to work." he joked.  
" You're right. I am getting too old for this. I'm going to be dying soon." she said sadly.  
Jarod looked at her for a second. " What's wrong?' he asked.  
" Everything is perfect. Let's do this so I can go home." she looked around. "Where are we?" she asked  
"San Francisco." Jarod said.  
" Ok. So I'm going to need a plane to get home. Let's do this."  
Jarod let out a sigh of relief. He knew she would help them.  
  
**Earlier……**  
  
" How are you?" Sydney asked Ms. Parker  
" I'm alive." she said not exactly excited  
"And your inner sense?"  
" The voices have died down a little. But the premonitions have become more frequent." she said  
" Maybe you're evolving in your ability."  
" And maybe I'm going to go crazy in the next day or so. I just got this and already it's growing?"  
" You've had it since you were born Parker."  
" Well.. I'm just realizing it." she said  
" Well it's been pent up for years now. So maybe you're just going to experience everything that you couldn't before, then it'll slow down or it'll decrease in its ….I don't know." he ended in a sigh.  
" So. I'm going to go throw a whole thirty or so years in about what a week? a month?"  
" I don't know Parker." Sydney responded.  
" You're slacking Freud. You're supposed to know everything." she smiled.  
Parker got up to get a drink.  
" So I hear you're quite popular with the sweepers now."  
" You save a couple of them and they think you like them." Parker sighed.  
" You premonitions are being put to good use. I heard you saved at least five of them from a car bomb yesterday." Sydney praised her.  
" All I did was tell them not to get in the car. I had a premonition." Parker rolled her eyes.  
" Well, you saved their lives…. I'm very proud of you." he said then got up to leave.  
  
" Sydney." Parker called. He turned around  
" Have you heard anything from Jarod?" she asked  
" No. Nothing. I hope he's alright, wherever he is." he said sadly  
" I'm sure he's fine. He's having so much fun hat he's forgetting to rub our noses in it." Parker said  
" Yeah. That must be the reason." he smiled.  
Lyle burst into the office.   
" We've got a sighting on Jarod. Planes leaving." he said quickly  
Parker and Sydney hurried out, following behind as Lyle filled them in on Jarod's supposed whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer...You guys know how it goes.

**Earlier…**  
" Her eyes spotted the gun on the bed. Jarod saw it too. Lunging at it together their heads collided.  
" I had forgotten what a pain you were in your absence." Parker groaned massaging her head.  
" I'm sorry about this." Jarod whispered as he placed the chloroform cloth over her nose, holding her in place until she slacked against him.  
  
**Present time in San Francisco….**  
Jarod's partner ran into the room. " We have a sighting on one of the suspects."  
" Parker stay here." Jarod said then they ran off.  
"Stay here he says." she mumbled. " I could be at home sleeping in my bed. Dreaming." she sighed.  
Five minutes later she got up and walked to the receptionists.  
She tried to give her a message to give to Jarod. But the receptionist handed her a folder on the case then asked her to go and wait for Jarod.  
She would have sniped at her if she hadn't have been an elderly woman.  
  
**15 minutes later…**  
" I'm giving him 2 more minutes." she stared at the clock, counting down.  
" What the hell am I doing here." she got up and headed out. She got to the door of the precinct when Jarod showed up. Clutching at his arm.  
"Took you long enough. Did you get him?" Parker asked.  
" Yeah we did, but he's not our guy." he walked into his office with Parker close behind.  
" Jarod I need to get back to Blue Cove. Preferably before next year."  
Jarod looked at her then shook his head. He was in pain and all she could think about was going back to that hell hole.  
He took off his shirt to take a look at the wound. The bullet had missed his shoulder by a couple of inches.  
He winced as he moved his arm to take a look.  
" Let me." Parker offered.  
" I have to take out the bullet first." he said  
" I know how to take out a bullet Jarod."  
" Wow. If I told anyone you actually helped me.."  
" They wouldn't believe you. And I'd deny it." she said smiling  
Jarod took out his first aid box applying an anaesthesia to the skin around the bullet.  
Parker had him cleaned and wrapped in minutes. Thanks to Centre training.  
" Thank You." Jarod said as Parker helped him put his shirt back on.  
His naked upper body was suddenly very naked to Parker. She moved a couple of inches back.  
" You're welcome." Parker said  
" I guess uhh…. I should take you back home." Jarod suggested.  
" What about the case you kidnapped me for."  
" Since you've already agreed to help. I can bring you back at anytime."  
Parker shot him a glare.  
" With your permission of course." he added  
" Or I can bring the information to your house."  
" It's your funeral." Parker said " Take me home Jarod. It's almost midnight and I need my beauty sleep."   
" Not that you need it." Jarod said then left quickly before she could reply.  
Parker smiled to herself. Am I giggling? she thought.  
In some ways Carthis had changed everything. She hadn't acted on her feelings. She ignored Jarod's, and officially nothing had happened, nothing was going on. Their mutual feelings had been some what announced through their actions, or lack there of. And because of that there was no going back to the way things used to be. It would be complete unreal on their part. They could both pretend well. Pretend that nothing could have happened. No fire had been ignited. There never could be anything between them. Ever.   
But for some reason it was getting harder and harder for her to lie to herself.  
They had gone through something together. And unfortunately it had opened a window. One that could bring then closer together. The question was, did she want to be close to him.  
  
Jarod and Parker got into the car to ride to the airport, neither said anything about the earlier comment. One of Jarod's friends had offered to fly Parker back to Delaware.   
On the plane ride they tried to discuss the case, but Parker fell asleep.  
Jarod spent the rest off the flight watching Parker. She looked so peaceful. Almost harmless. He felt bad about waking her up when they reached Delaware.  
" Parker." he called softly as he nudged her.  
She woke up and looked around trying to remember were she was.  
" Sam is waiting to drive you home." he said " I'll..uhh.. I'll see you tomorrow.  
" When?" she asked  
" You never know. That's part of my charm." he said with a grin  
" Since when does your annoyances go under the charm category."  
" Goodbye Parker" he said as he led her out of the plane.  
  
"Don't tell me you're in on this too." she said to Sam  
" No. I just got a call to come to the airport to pick you up." he said  
" Oh, and Sam.."  
" The Centre doesn't need to know about everything." he finished her sentence.  
" Thank you. Now take me home Sam. I don't have much time until my alarm rings."  
Tomorrow is going to be a major makeup application day. she watched the plane lift off. She got into the car then Sam drove off.  
  
REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys know how it goes.

It seems that I'm having a little bit of writers block. And this is all I could come up with for this chapter. I'll fix it in at a later date. I don't know.

**Chapter 3**  
  
Centre Hallway  
  
Parker was on her way to her office when Lyle joined her.  
" Where were you last night? I called about thirty times." Lyle said  
" What did you want?" she asked  
" You were supposed to meet Raines and I for dinner."  
" I was tired. It was late and I decided to go home." she wasn't exactly lying.  
" You weren't at home. We sent a sweeper to check on you."   
"You sent someone to check on me? I'm touched." she said in a surprised voice  
" There were no signs of struggle so we figured you just forgot about the dinner and went out on the town."  
" Yes, by some miracle there are many things in this world better than sharing a dinner with the devil and his minion. she sighed.  
" Parker we are a family. We need to…."  
Parker stopped in mid stride, putting her hand up to stop Lyle.  
" Just because we're related by blood does not make us family. It takes more than just blood. Our little family doesn't to have that certain " more". We never were Lyle. Never will be. The unfortunate demise of our father isn't going to change that. With the exception of Ethan and baby Parker, the rest of our so-called "family" can just go to hell." she walked away. Lyle scoffed.  
" Ouch." his hand on his chest. " Ease up Parker, it was just a dinner invitation." he said  
Parker waved him off and kept walking  
  
She passed her office and headed for Sydney's lab. There was no one there. She walked up to the tech lab and Broots wasn't there either. Usually when Sydney went missing he was in the room were all of Jarod's little knick knacks were stored. So she headed in that direction. Sydney and Broots were seated on the floor rifling through papers.  
" Hello boys." Parker said  
" Broots and Sydney looked up acknowledging her, but were too tired to say anything.  
" Are those the same things you were wearing yesterday." Parker asked.  
" We've been here all night trying to see if we could pick up something about Jarod's whereabouts." Broots said.  
" He's been non commutative for almost nine months. Nothing. He might have been captured by the Centre and being kept in…"  
" Woah. Letting your imagination run wild there Sydney?" Parker laughed.  
" You mean to tell me that you don't care about him not calling. No packages."  
Parker smiled sadly at him " Jarod is fine Sydney. Calm down." she looked around the room  
" Go home and change. The both of you. I'll see you when you get back." she said then left.  
But before she could get out of the room, Sydney grabbed her arm.  
" You've seen him." Sydney accused rather than questioned.  
" Don't you think I would have told you." she lied  
" I guess." he let go of her arm. " I'm sorry."   
" You're just tired Sydney. You have to start taking care of yourself." Parker said  
" I'm just worried."  
" Come on Sydney, I'll drive you home. I don't think you should be driving." she motioned toward the exit.  
  
"I'm sorry for grabbing you Parker" he said  
" It's okay Sydney." she smiled  
" I'm really worried about him Parker. The Centre has been very secretive about the pretender project these few months. I need to know what is going on."  
Parker sighed. Then took a deep breath. She hoped there weren't any bugs in the car.  
" I saw Jarod yesterday." she said  
" Where?" Sydney was suddenly energized.  
" Out of town."  
" You've been seeing him?" he asked  
" He kidnapped me last night." she said.  
" Up to his old tricks." Sydney smiled  
" He needed my help for a case he's working on."   
" Must be a pretty big case if he can't handle it." Sydney said  
" Yeah. This one is kind of out of this world. I couldn't even get a premonition." Parker said  
" Something wrong?"  
" No. The case was very weird. Symbols and all." she had a sudden flashback to the times she visited Africa.   
" The witches in Africa. Some of them put symbols on their sacrifices. Kind of like spells. I saw one ritual that was supposed to help retain qualities. Like the one I saw was to give the witch the agility of a cheetah.

"Your father took you to see these things." Sydney asked

" No. I went by myself during my college summer break. I was studying Ancient Rituals for a project in my history class. I wanted to see them first hand so I took a trip. I met the triumvarate. They were nice."

" I take it this was before you grew up and cultivated that " Authority be damned" attitude." Sydney smiled.

" Was that a joke?" Parker laughed." So that's what these are.Ritual killings. The killer is searching for something within his victims."  
" You seriously believe this?" Sydney asked  
" These Africans can do anything. I've seen some pretty wild things in Africa. Besides I talk to the dead and can see into the future. I'm pretty much open to believing anything." she said " I need to get in touch with Jarod."   
" I have a way of reaching him. It's a website. I've been posting messages all month, but I haven't been getting any response." he said  
" So how do we know that he'll get it?" she asked  
" We don't. But if he does get it. He'll get in touch."  
" Ok. Let's send a message." Parker said  
When they got to Sydney's house he turned on his laptop and went to the web page. Parker saw how many messages he'd left. He really missed Jarod. He was always more than just a project to him.And during the past months it was becoming more evident his feeling toward him.  
Parker sat down and sent the message as Sydney went to change.  
She left a message "I have a hunch. Come see me" and signed it " You know who."

Review. Review. Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Y'all know how it goes. Thanks to all you guys who review. I live for those things. So thanks.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sunday, 10:00am Parker's house…  
Parker felt the bed dip next to her. She knew it was Jarod but chose not to acknowledge him.  
" Parker. Oh Parrrrkkkeerrrr." he said in a sing song voice.  
Her head throbbing in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them to the dark surroundings of her room. She turned unto her side to see Jarod's face.  
" The Centre had us working all night yesterday trying to find you." she grumbled.  
" I'm sorry I didn't make myself easier to find." he pouted  
" Go away." she shut her eyes and went straight back to sleep.  
" You must be really exhausted." he said looking at her. Her dark hair contrasted against her pale white skin. He tucked a strand of stray hair away.  
" I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered then left.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he couldn't help but smile. He was in Parker's house, with her just a couple of feet away. And yet he was alive, still walking.  
He wanted to her house as soon as he saw the message, but he had things to take care of. He felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten in at least 9 hours. The case had him working into the night, daily.  
He opened the fridge. There was nothing in it. Does she ever eat at home he wondered.  
He picked up her car keys then headed out. He knew where the market was, there was no use waiting until she was ready to go. In that case they'd both starve to death.  
  
He wore a hat to cover his face and dark sunglasses to make sure that he was unrecognizable. He also kept his head lowered as he picked up the groceries. He couldn't remain completely noticed however. All the workers seemed to be waiting on him hand and foot. They must know Parker's car he chuckled. Parker had that effect on people. He quickly picked up the groceries for breakfast and whatever he though she might later need. It was very doubtful that they'd be going out to eat. He went to the cashier to pay for the things but they said it was on the tab. Parker must have done something to them he thought. Thanked them, then left.  
  
11:30 am Parker's driveway…  
  
"Who?" Jarod asked  
" Ms.Parker. About two days ago. All I've been hearing are screams. At ungodly hours of the night."  
" Really?" Jarod responded worried.  
"She's usually not that loud when she brings her men home."  
Jarod laughed at the comment. He'd heard about gossiping neighbors but never had he experienced it.  
"I live with my cats and dogs. I can't sleep with all that racket. It wakes up the dogs."  
" I'm sorry." Jarod said  
" Well, I tried to see her to talk, but she is never at home. People around here say she's mean. But I've never talked to her. I see her sometimes when she's leaving for work….she continued to talk"  
" I'll talk to her. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Jarod apologized quickly then left.  
" Well, as long as the screaming stop." she yelled after him  
  
He picked up the groceries from the car then went inside. I wonder what is wrong with Parker. As he was putting the groceries away a blood curdling scream sounded through the house .  
" This must be what Ms.Rollins was talking about." he quickly ran into Parker's bedroom.  
She was thrashing around, but her arms and feet were together, as if she was being bound by an invisible rope.   
" Parker! Parker! Wake up!". he shook her.  
She woke up disoriented. Her body soaked with sweat. Soon after she caught her breath she ran into the bathroom and threw up. After a while she relaxed, tears in her eyes.  
" What did you see Parker?" Jarod asked.  
She looked at herself in the mirror.  
She smiled sadly " Aren't I a pretty sight." she said changing the subject  
" The prettiest." Jarod said smiling back. He decided to let his questions go. He'd ask her later.  
"We have to get whoever is doing this Jarod." she said.   
Jarod handed her a towel to wipe her face.  
" I know we do. I brought the file so we could work on them. But first you should uhh…do your morning stuff. I'll go make some breakfast."  
" I don't have any…" she started to say. But by the smile on Jarod's face she stopped. " You went to the market." she said  
" Yes. Everyone there waited on me hand and foot."   
" They're nice people. It's family run you know. I've known them since I was a kid."   
Parker said  
" Oh. I thought they were just afraid of you." he chuckled. " I'm making lunch"  
. "I want breakfast. I want pancakes, eggs, and bacon."   
" But it's almost lunch." he said. She shoved him out of the bathroom " I want breakfast."  
Jarod laughed at her persistence and headed to the kitchen to take care of the order.  
  
" This is weird." Parker said shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth.  
" The food is weird?" Jarod said sniffing it.  
" No. This. We're just sitting here. Chatting. I'm not killing you." she smiled  
" I like that." Jarod smiled back  
" Mmmmh. Did we miss you when you were a chef?" she asked  
" Yes. I guess. I learned in France. You guys never thought to searching out of the states."  
" You should be thankful." she said  
" So what did you dream about?"  
" I'm eating right now. Can it wait." she said avoiding the subject again.  
" That bad huh." Jarod persisted. She had a way of burying her demons, and by the octave of her scream. He didn't think it'll be healthy for her to keep it locked up.  
She took a bite of her bacon then shoved back the plate.   
" You're not going to let this go are you?"   
" Not until you tell me." he said  
" Ok. Ever since San Francisco I've been having these dreams." she got up and headed to the couch.  
" In my dreams I become the victims. I see and feel everything that they are going through."  
" Do you mean like a pretend." Jarod said.  
" I guess. They died horribly Jarod. They were in pain. The killer tortured them. It was as if he was testing just how long they could last. It felt like teasing. The killer enjoyed toying with them." Jarod could see her getting more agitated.  
" The kidnapping. The chase. The torturing. He enjoyed it. And I lived all of it Jarod. Every single one of those girls… I died Jarod." she yelled. " Every time I'd wake up screaming it was because I had died. I could feel nothing. I couldn't see…. And…I'd…I'd fight to wake up. I'd wake up screaming."  
Jarod sat down next to her. " I'm sorry for putting you through this." he said  
" It's not you. It's my inner sense doing this to me. For some reason I thought it was a good thing that I had inherited." she groaned  
" It is a good thing. You get to help people." Jarod said  
" And I also get to feel what death is like."  
" Well, there is always some sort of down side." he smiled sadly. " I'm sorry."  
" Jarod we have to catch this bastard."   
" Let's get to work then." He poured all the information concerning the case onto the sitting room table.  
Parker was uncomfortable at first. Fearing the possibility of getting a premonition of the murders. But she soon got over it. She was doing this to help others. And with all the bad things she'd done in the name of the Centre. It was about time she started piling up some good karmic points. 


End file.
